


Another chapter

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wanted to write fluff but ended up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will become lovers. Hannibal has some news for Will. Porn happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another chapter

The kitchen was a mess. In the empty space the only sound now was Hannibal’s voice.

“I forgive you, Will” the psychiatrist stated seriously.

“Oh, come on. You should at least appreciate the fact that I tried” Will said playfully, grinning.

Will did, in fact, try. But cooking wasn’t something he had mastered.

There were vegetables on the counter; there were dirty knives, bowls and plates. Will wanted to surprise Hannibal and to prepare a nice breakfast for the doctor. However, it turned out to be quite a challenge.

Hannibal smiled softly.

“Of course. I apologise for being rude. I appreciate the effort you put into pleasing me. But if I may ask – do never try it again”

“Oh, you” Will threw a washcloth in the doctor’s direction.

Hannibal caught it mid-air and approached Will. The man wanted to turn to face the doctor, but Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrists and set them firmly on the counter. The psychiatrist stood behind Will and smelled his hair, which made Will smile. Hannibal stroked Will’s bare forearms revealed by the rolled up sleeves of the doctor’s shirt. At the same time Hannibal kissed the boy’s neck and then his ear, just to whisper in it a moment later.

“Kitchen is not a place to play”

When Will thought he couldn’t get any more turned on, the low, exotic voice made him moan.

“Then take me somewhere where it’s appropriate”

Will couldn’t hold on much longer and turned to face Hannibal. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes and while Will’s expressed mostly lust, Hannibal’s glistened dangerously sending a warning. The doctor placed a soft kiss on Will’s lips. It had to suffice.

“Later” Hannibal whispered a second after he pulled away from the boy.

Will rolled his eyes and resumed chopping vegetables. The doctor noticed the subtle pout and smiled. He also took a knife and stood right beside Will; their arms touching. The boy sighed significantly and moved a bit to gently rub against the doctor.

Hannibal thought the temptation was too strong and he needed to remain cool about the whole situation. He wouldn’t let Will have his way. The doctor went on to prepare coffee. Calm, composed as always. Well, maybe not always.

Will remembered the night before when the doctor begged for more - hair dishevelled, eyes half-closed. Hannibal hid himself behind a mask of utter peacefulness only when the hurricane ceased.

The psychiatrist put two mugs with coffee on the counter and Will finished preparing sandwiches. They sat down.   
Will started to stir the coffee and it seemed like he put all the focus on the task, totally neglecting Hannibal who observed the boy from the seat next to him.

“I’m leaving to Washington for a conference in two days” Hannibal stated nonchalantly and sipped on his coffee.

“What?” Will almost choked “Why are you telling me this now?” the boy’s eyes widened and then narrowed.

“Because I’m leaving in two days and I wanted your attention”

“How long will you be away?” Will stroked Hannibal’s hand; he loved the feeling of the strong and steady limbs under his touch.

“A week, probably. I'll give a speech and then attend meetings and, ideally, I’ll learn something interesting”

Will groaned and Hannibal raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“It’s nothing” Will said and finished his coffee.

Hannibal grabbed the boy’s hand when he was about to stand up.

“I know we only just redirected our relationship and maybe one would expect we’d spend even more time together now but this separation may do us good, too. It’ll offer us some time to think on what we expect of each other”

“You already know what you expect of me. And I’m pretty sure I know what I expect of you. But I’m not saying you shouldn’t go. We’re adults and one week apart won’t change anything”

Will smiled softly and Hannibal followed suit. Then the men washed the dishes and Hannibal cleaned the mess Will had made. When Hannibal finished his task he approached Will and took his hand. The doctor kissed the wrist and led the man to the bedroom upstairs.

Hannibal pushed Will on the bed softly and then lay beside the boy. They looked into each other’s eyes and Hannibal stared kissing the boy. Gently, at first, simple slow movements of lips against lips. Then there were open mouthed kisses and Will put his hand on the doctor’s cheek.

Hannibal, on the other hand, laid his fingers on Will’s boxers, right on the man’s half hard cock and the gesture made Will moan in the doctor’s mouth.

“I’d tear every piece of clothing you’re wearing if it wasn’t my own shirt”

Will chuckled and squeezed the doctor’s hand on his crotch.

“Perfectionist even while horny”

The remark made Hannibal growl.

“True, but I meant that you look even better wearing _my_ clothes”

Will moaned and Hannibal manoeuvred his hand inside Will’s boxers. He touched lightly the tip of Will’s cock and then moved the hand lower.   
The touch was so gentle, it was a torture, really. Will breathed heavily in and out. He threw his head back and let himself be kissed on the neck.

Hannibal reached lower and massaged Will’s balls. The doctor was softly moving his hand up and down in a slow rhythm until Will groaned painfully and looked dangerously in the doctor's eyes.

Hannibal smirked and accelerated his movements. Then, again very slowly, pulled the man’s foreskin back and searched for the boy’s lips to collect every ounce of a moan and whine. After that, Hannibal’s hand stimulated Will’s cock in earnest. The man felt dizzy and then saw white behind his eyelids when he came, shuddering and muttering softly. He felt boneless and flew down on the bed.

Hannibal lowered his head and ear to listen to the utterances of oblivion. He smiled when he heard his own name and kissed Will’s forehead.

“Hannibal… You… You didn’t…” Will started to rise but the doctor put his finger on the man’s lips.

“Hush”

Hannibal moved over Will and started to rut against the boy's thigh while kissing him gently. After a minute Will responded to the kisses and put his hand on the doctor’s ass. Hannibal’s movements became frantic and when Will squeezed his buttocks, he came in his pants and collapsed on Will.

The boy waited until their breaths returned to normal while stroking gently Hannibal’s hair. The doctor smiled on top of the boy and seemed to draw something on Will’s chest with his finger.

“I’ve never been to Washington” Will murmured.

Hannibal raised his head and looked at Will questioningly. He stroked the boy’s cheek and pinched his chin.

“Maybe I could skip a lecture or two. To keep you busy” Hannibal stated suggestively.

“Oh, no, that’s unnecessary. I can take care of myself. I’ll go sightseeing, maybe come see you give your speech” Hannibal pinched the boy’s nose playfully and put his head back on Will’s chest.

“Whatever you wish”

“There’s probably going to be a lot of hot professors and psychiatrists, generally educated men. I wonder if any of them would like to provide company for me” Will teased.

Hannibal rose again and narrowed his eyes. Then he smirked.

“Whatever happened to the antisocial Will Graham I met?”

“Oh you know. Everyone needs to release the stress every once in a while” Will smirked and pulled on Hannibal’s chest hair.

The doctor bit on Will’s shoulder.

“You naughty thing. Let’s go take a shower to clean you a bit”

“You’re unexpectedly dirty yourself, doctor”

Hannibal kissed Will once more. He took the boy’s hand and led them to the bathroom. He wondered what the bathroom they’d have in Washington will look like.


End file.
